Sonic's True Beginning
by thetrueguardian
Summary: Sonic leave Amy's house because she has said lies . He then find someone who he likes, but it was one of his most powerful enemy. What will happen? How will Amy deal with Sonic falling for someone else that ain't her? Will this love continue? Just read and find out. CANCELED IF YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER SEND PM.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. If you like my first fan fiction you might like this one. I got permission from Ultima the Fox to use one of his characters. This is going to be another side of the story, True Echidna Love. Sonic's view though. Yes I will be mixing two stories together, hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY OTHER CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY. DARK GAIA'S MOBIAN FORM IS OWN BY ULITMA THE FOX.

Chapter 1: Sonic's Real Feelings

Sonic POV:

"Hey Sonic, what do you think about my new dress." The voices came from a pink hedgehog by the name Amy Rose.

"Really Amy, I don't give a fuck." The one who said this comment was no other than the blue crusader himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Why would you say that Sonic," Amy said in shock.

"First of all me and you aren't dating and you still tell everyone we are. Second I am only here living with you because my house burned down and you insisted I stay with you remember," I said to her in a 'leave me alone' tone.

"Why do you say stuff like that, I love you Sonic."

"Well I don't love you and get that through your thick ass skull ok Amy. You know what; I'm going to fucking leave." After I said that I ran out of the room and then the house in less than a second.

After that whole mess I decided to get something to eat. I went to Doggeria, ordered two chili dogs, ate them and left.

I left the store and went for a walk to think about what to do next. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey this is Sonic, What is it Knuckles."

"Hey Sonic, tomorrow can you watch the Master Emerald I'm going to take Shade to a restraint for a date."

"Anything for a friend I just might take a while. Bye Knuckles."

Right after I hung up, I continued to walk for a while. Then I bumped into someone I have never seen before.

"Hey watch where you're going," a lilac hedgehog said.

"I'm so sorry," I said in shack not knowing who I ran into.

"Get away from me Sonic you asshole. Right now I should kill you for what you did to me so many years ago."

"What do you mean; I don't even know who you are…" When I looked up again she was gone.

"How does she even know my name?" I decided to just keep walking wondering who that lilac hedgehog was. What did I do to her?

All of a sudden I felt tired. Went to the closet grass plain and fell asleep.

In the morning, I walked to the nearest café and decided to eat breakfast there. I ordered a sausage biscuit sandwich and a medium coffee. Then I heard a voice that I heard last night. It was that lilac hedgehog.

"Yeah I'll be there in a while, got to go bye."

"Who are you and what did I do to you, when I have never seen you in my life," I said in anger.

"Oh you don't remember me do you Sonic. Can't you tell by my attitude? Or are you still a thick skulled dumbass."

"What do you mean? I have seen you ever."

"Guess you are." She gave a quick, but dark chuckle. "It's me, Dark Gaia. The one that you rammed yourself into."

"Wait your Dark Gaia. That can't be. You fell into the lava and died."

"I can't die Sonic. I am a goddess."

"Well at least you aren't breaking the world again."

"The only reason I broke the world is because that fat ass made me. Now it's been a while and you look kind of cute now." After she said that she covers her mouth. I could tell she was blushing too. "Um where did that come from?"

"You think I'm cute. Even though you look so hot right now." Hearing what I just said I covered my mouth quickly.

She giggled and started to blush again.

"Hey Dark you might want to come with me to Angel Island later, you know, to hang out."

"I guess. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"How about here at 7."

"Ok by me. See you then."

"Ok bye." After all that I left the café and went for a walk. I can't believe I am hanging out with Dark Gaia. Well might get ready, but where?

A/N: How is it so far? Like it. Love it. Please review. Big thanks to Ultima the Fox. If it wasn't for him, this would never happen. Please review, but no flare.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all the people who has read chapter 1. If you are wondering why I am not updating True Echidna Love, it is because I want to really get this story up to chapter 3. If you read this chapter you might see how chapter 4 for my other story will be like. Please enjoy and review so I can make this story enjoyable by all.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS. ULTIMA THE FOX OWNS DARK GAIA'S MOBIAN FORM. I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE RESTUARANT IN THIS STORY (DON'T WANT TO SPOIL WHAT RESTAURANT IT IS.)

Chapter 2: Angel Island

SONIC POV:

After all that I decided to go rest for a while. I went to Green Hill Zone to rest.

After 30 minutes of sleep, I felt like something was wrong. I could feel me about to be ambushed. I quickly got up and checked my surroundings. I was right. Right in front of me was an army of Swat Bots, Egg Bots, and Metal Sonics. Not to be surprised to see a floating chair.

"Hello Sonic, did you miss me."

"Of course Eggman. It's not like I have any better thing to do."

"Ok than, minions attack."

Just then all the robots started running at me and I just thought that I might be so screwed.

"Any last words you little scum."

"Sonic I'll help you." I was glad to hear that voice. It was Dark Gaia. Just then a whole army of Nightmares started to attack the robots.

"Sonic I can help you. Do you think you can use the werehog form?"

"I guess I could, but I don't have it anymore."

Just then Dark Gaia glowed a dark purple and I start to flout in the air. Know I see what she was implying.

Now that I had the strength I ran on all fours towards the robotic army. Slashing every one of them till the all exploded and all that was left over was metal scrap and electrical wires. Then I started to change back.

"I'm glad you're ok. I thought that you might be in trouble. Guess I was right."

"Hey, Dark just calm down. I'm fine ok."

"Curse you Sonic. You will die."

Just then Eggman teleported in a flash. I'm just glad he's gone.

"Hey you want to grab something to eat before we head to Angel Island," I said being hungry after the battle.

"Yeah that would be great Sonic."

I grabbed her hand and ran in a flash, taking her with him to the nearest restaurant.

In about a minute they were at the nearest Pizza Hut. We got a large pizza and ate it while heading to mystic ruins. They arrived at Tails' workshop to ask if he can take them to Angel Island. He accepted not even knowing who was the girl with me, probably not wanting to know.

When we got to the island. We saw knuckles.

"Hey Sonic whose the girl, I thought you were dating Amy. Oh wait till she finds out," Knuckles just saying the first thing that comes to his mind, like always.

"First of all, I am not dating Amy ok and if you must know who she is, her name is Dark Gaia."

"Wait you're the one who broke the world in seven pieces, Sonic why would you hang out with a monster."

"Knuckles it isn't like that, she is way different."

"Hey Knuckles don't worry about it. Let's just go for dinner," Shade said waiting for Knuckles catch up. Knuckles picked her up and glided to central city.

"Well it looks like were alone know," Dark Gaia said when they were out of sight.

A/N: Ah they are all alone on a floating. Please send reviews to tell me what they should do on the island (just make sure it is T rated, NO M RATE IDEAS PLEASE.) If you're shy of people judging you just Message me over PRIVATE MESSAGING. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Echidna

Sonic P.O.V

"Yeah, I guess we do," I said wondering what to do.

"So, what do you want to do," DG said in a bored tone.

"I really don't know," I said thinking a little. "What do you want to do? You are a lady in a matter of fact, and a beautiful one at that."

"How about we walk around the island," DG said.

"I guess we could do that." Then we started walking.

? P.O.V

On the other side of the island, we see a flash of a red and purple light. Where the light was, a dark red echidna in black nocturne armor with crimson red eyes.

"To command, I have made it to the floating island known as Angel Island. I am ready to commence on my mission," I said.

"Command to high assassin, you may begin your mission to kill Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic P.O.V

"Come on Dark, we've been out walking for hours," I said.

"Its only been five minutes Sonic. I didn't know how impatient you are."

"So, can we do something fun."

"I can help you with that." A voice I never heard before said.

"Who are you and where are you?"

A dark red echidna jumps out of a tree and right in front of me.

"I Sonic the Hedgehog, am your worst nightmare. I am….."

A/N: This may be a short chapter. Who is this echidna and how does he know Sonic. This echidna is my own character.


	4. bad news

Sorry to say this, but I have to stop writing right now. I have lost my papers for the next two chapters at school. Even with the next two chapters being the most important. When I get those papers back, then I will continue it. If anyone writes a chapter and they say they had permission from me to finish the story, tell me so I can take it down somehow, unless I did tell them they can, but I will tell you if that happens. Chapter 5 was to be a intense fight chapter between my OC and Sonic, where a sonic form comes in.

SEE YOU,

thetrueguardian

Extra: How would you guys like if I make a pokemon betrayal fic with ashxcynthia pairing. review or pm to share your opinion.


End file.
